Attacks
Melee Attacks There are several different kinds of melee attacks that borgs can perform. If you try to perform an attack that a borg does not have, you will do another attack instead. Here are the types of attacks you can perform by pressing B: * Standing melee: Press B while standing or running. * Ground dash melee: Press B during a ground dash. * Air dash melee: Press B during or right after an air dash. * Flying melee: Press B while flying with a borg that can fly by pressing X. * Stabbing melee: Press B while you are in the air and directly above an enemy. * Jumping melee: Press B right after performing a ground attack and then jumping. * Neutral air melee: Press B while in the air in a situation other than the four described above. * Landing melee: Press B right after landing. The vast majority of borgs have different standing melees and ground dash melees. Most have different air dash melees and neutral air melees. Stabbing melees are rare; examples of borgs that have them are Normal Ninja and Ruby Knight. Jumping melees are also rare, and are mostly (perhaps entirely) restricted to borgs with boost jumps. Examples of borgs with jumping melees are G Red and Cyber Mars. Landing melees and flying melees are fairly common. It is extremely important to know which melee attacks to use in each situation. For example, Vampire Knight's ground dash melee sends him into the air and leaves him vulnerable, while his standing melee is considerably safer. Barrier Girl's neutral air melee is weak and not very accurate, while her air dash melee is more accurate and knocks borgs down easily. Passive Melee Some borgs can deal damage just by using their movement abilities. For example, Dragon Borgs can damage enemies by landing on them or stepping on them. A few borgs such as Beam Wing Red who hold out their swords while flying can damage enemies with them. Acceleration Ninja can damage enemies with his air dash, as well as his jump. Properties of Attacks The following properties can be used to describe many attacks: Solidity This property mainly applies to long-range attacks, but it affects a few arguably close-range attacks as well. Solid projectiles can be destroyed in midair by nonsolid projectiles, melee attacks, or other solid projectiles. Nonsolid projectiles can destroy solid projectiles and may be destroyed in the process, but they will pass right through other nonsolid projectiles. Examples of solid projectiles include Claw Robot's missiles. Examples of nonsolid projectiles include Revolver Gunman's bullets. Typically, nonsolid attacks are one color and look like massless energy, whereas solid attacks are physical objects like missiles and drills. A few melee attacks, such as Hammer Robot's extending hands, can be knocked back with attacks of any kind. These are also considered solid. Penetration This property applies to both long-range attacks and close-range attacks, but it is of more interest with long-range attacks. Certain attacks can penetrate certain objects. The following are the possibilities: * The attack does not penetrate anything (referred to as none on borg pages). Revolver Gunman's bullets are an example. * The attack penetrates other borgs, but nothing else (referred to as borgs on borg pages). G Red's bullets are an example. * The attack penetrates other borgs and destructible objects, but not permanent terrain (referred to as borgs/objects on borg pages). Command Girl's Buster Laser is an example. * The attack penetrates everything except Galactic Emperor's shield (referred to as total on borg pages). G Red's G Buster is an example. All melee attacks and all explosions have total penetration, though the projectiles that create the explosions have no penetration because they always explode when they hit something. Refill Type Some attacks start refilling just after they are used; these attacks are said to refill gradually. Others don't start refilling until their ammo is completely depleted; they are said to refill all at once. You cannot use the latter until the ammo has refilled completely, but the former refills one shot at a time, so you don't have to wait as long. Gradual refilling is superior to all-at-once refilling, but most instances of gradual refilling have less ammo. Note that there is no difference between the two when a given attack's maximum ammo is one. Examples of gradual refilling include Normal Samurai's Shinku Slash. Examples of all-at-once refilling include Gatling Gunner's bullets. There is another type of refilling called fragmented refilling. With this type of refilling, each unit of ammo is independent in a sense. Once something happens to it, it is refilled. An example of this is Antares' Alpha Wings. Once they are launched, they do not refill until they either return to Antares or are destroyed. Power Burst Though this power-up mode goes by many names, the enclosed instructions book refers to it as "Power Burst." When your borg successfully hits with an attack the Power Burst gauge (which is shown on the top right of the screen in battle) will fill until it's full and starts changing colors. Press the Y button to go into Power Burst mode. If you're playing with a friend you both need to press the Y button at the same time. When in Power Burst mode, your borgs speed and attack sharply increases for a short time.